Wireless networks for short-range communication, which may be referred to as “personal area networks,” are established to facilitate communication between a source device and a sink device. One example of a personal area network (PAN) protocol is Bluetooth®, which is often used to form a PAN for streaming audio data from the source device (e.g., a mobile phone) to the sink device (e.g., headphones or a speaker).
Streaming the audio data via the PAN may be vulnerable to errors due to local interference. In non-streaming contexts, the source device may implement a packet retransmission scheme by which to retransmit lost or corrupt (e.g., due to errors as a result of interference) packets. However, in the streaming context, which is often sent via a low latency wireless connection in certain contexts, like gaming, video teleconferences, audio teleconferences, etc., there often is insufficient time to retransmit lost or corrupt packets.
As such, the source device often implements an error resiliency scheme by which to identify bit errors in packets. However, error detection and correction often introduces signaling overhead that may reduce a quality of compressed audio data represented in a bitstream sent from the source device to the sink device. The reduced quality may occur upon playback as the signaling overhead for error detection and correction may consume bandwidth that would otherwise be dedicated to improving the resolution of the compressed audio data represented by the bitstream.